libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindwright
A psion who chooses to specialize in crafting psionic items is known as a mindwright. While he does not gain the unique abilities of a psion who specializes in a discipline, he is an exceptionally skilled psionic item creator. Class Skills At 1st level, a mindwright gains Use Magic Device (Cha) and all Craft and Profession skills as class skills. This replaces the class skills he would gain by choosing a discipline. Bonus Feat At 1st level and every five psion levels thereafter, a mindwright gains an item creation feat as a bonus feat. You must still meet all prerequisites for the bonus feat, including minimum manifester level requirements. This ability replaces the Discipline class feature. Because the mindwright does not select a discipline, like the generalist, he is limited to the psion power list when selecting his powers known. Trained Artisan A mindwright gains a bonus to Craft and Profession skill checks equal to half his level (minimum +1). This ability replaces discipline talents. Efficient Artisan At 2nd level, a mindwright decreases the cost of creating a psionic item by 5%. In addition, the mindwright treats the base price as if it were 5% lower for the purpose of determining the time it takes to create the psionic item. At 6th level and every four levels thereafter, the mindwright decrease the cost and time by an additional 5%. This ability does not stack with other effects that decrease the cost or time of creating a psionic item. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 2nd level. Psionic Identification (Ex) At 8th level, the mindwright adds his psion level as a bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify psionic items. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 8th level. Greater Ectoplasmic Creation'' ''(Ps) At 14th level, the mindwright can use greater ectoplasmic creation ''as a psi-like ability three times per day, but he can only have a number of such objects in existence at any given time up to his Intelligence modifier. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 14th level. '''Psionic Infusion (Su)' At 20th level, the mindwright can temporarily add a special ability to a suit of armor, a shield, or a weapon. Doing so takes a full-round action and a Spellcraft check (DC 25 + the manifester level of the special ability). If the check is successful, the mindwright adds the special ability to the item for 1 minute. The item does not need to have a +1 enhancement bonus to add a special ability. The mindwright must spend 1 power point for every 500 gp of the special ability’s base price (rounded up). The mindwright can spend a number of power points up to his psion level. If the mnidwright uses this ability to add a special ability to an existing psionic item, subtract the item’s base price from the base price it would have if it had the ability to determine the number of power points needed to spend to add the special ability. If the mindwright fails the Spellcraft check, the power points are not lost. This ability replaces the discipline ability normally gained at 20th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics